The present invention relates to a valve unit, and particularly relates to a valve unit which changes the direction of fluid flow, prohibits fluid flow, and allows fluid flow, by switching the position of a valve body in a valve housing.
Such a technology is recited in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 303642/2007 (Tokukai 2007-303642). A valve unit recited in this document is arranged so that a first valve body (24) and a second valve body (26) are disposed in a single valve housing, in a slidable manner. By selecting a combination of a position of the first valve body (24) and a position of the second valve body (26) with respect to the first valve body (24) after these bodies are slid, it is possible to change the direction of fluid flow, prohibit fluid flow, and allow fluid flow. This technology recited in the patent document 1 makes it possible to obtain a small-sized, lightweight valve unit.
The valve unit of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 303642/2007, however, is arranged so that the second valve body (26) is slid by an electric motor attached to the edge of the valve unit. This electric motor requires a relatively large space in the valve unit, and increases the weight of the valve unit. Furthermore, the overall power consumption is high because the second valve body (26) is electrically driven.